斯莱
斯莱 击败位于遗忘十字路的格鲁兹之母后，在一个地洞中首次遇见斯莱。此时他头上笼罩着黄雾，似乎是正在被感染，或者是在做梦。和他对话，唤醒他，之后他就会回到德特茅斯小镇开店。 给予他店主的钥匙之后，就能解锁更多售卖的物品种类。 学习完全部三种骨钉技艺之后来找他对话，他会出现他商店的地下储藏间，此时我们会发现他居然是伟大的骨钉贤者。是他向骨钉大师传授了骨钉技艺。他承认我们的技艺，并且赠送一枚护符：骨钉大师的荣耀。 商品 对话（官方中文文本，待导入） 一般对话： 第一次相遇： ...ugghh, Oro you oaf.... You wield your nail... like a club... ...Esmy... how much deeper do we have to go... Oh! What?! Who are you?! ...I see. This old village. What a strange dream, to have led me down here! If you hadn't found me, I don't think I would've ever woken. I'm Sly. Usually, I live an uneventful life up in Dirtmouth. The air in these ruins doesn't agree with me, so I'd best be getting back. If you return above, come and see me. I'm probably the friendliest face left there, and I can thank you properly for your good deed. 此时的梦之钉对话： ...Geo. Geo. All the world is Geo. No nail can withstand its might... 第一次进入他的商店： Ah, hello! I knew we'd meet again. How do you like my cosy little store? I've made myself pretty comfortable here, selling old trinkets to travellers like yourself. If you're planning a trip below, I've several items that may improve your chance of survival. 在伊塞尔达开店之后： I see they've opened that mapping shop across the way. I suppose a little competition is healthy. Perhaps I should start to sell maps as well... or is that a little aggressive? Heh. All's fair in a world made of Geo. 一般的问候： Pockets feeling empty? If you need some more Geo, take a trip into the ruins below us and hunt around. Just take care not to fall into a haze. I won't be coming down to rescue you. 买光他的东西后： Ah, still looking for something to buy? Are your Geo weighing you down? Unfortunately, you seem to have cleared out everything I'd be willing to part with. Nothing left at all! I think there might be a few old trinkets down in my storeroom, but I lost the key a while ago. So, no more business between us I'm afraid! For now at least. Get out of here and let me spend some quality time with all the Geo you've gifted me. Back again? You know I haven't any stock left, yes? You've cleaned me out. Or were you hoping to sneak a peek at my mountain of Geo? Well it's mine now! And fairly traded. 当玩家持有店主的钥匙时： What do you have there? Why, that's the key to my storeroom! I thought I'd lost it for good. Hmm? Did you find it in those old mines perhaps? Very curious. I've no idea how it ended up in such a remote place. Very honest of you to return it to me, yes. Very kind. And now that I can open my old storeroom up, I can sell you some of the rare stock that's been gathering dust in there. These items may be a little time-worn, but they still retain their full market value. Very precious stuff! Take a look... 格林剧团来到德特茅斯之后： I've been hearing about the strangers that have come to town. They're strange indeed from what's been told.What interest does this tired little place hold for them? I'm thinking you may know the answer to that.None of my business of course, but I'd be wary of their deals and promises. Keep your nail half-drawn, if you understand me. 在商店中的梦之钉对话： ……无论你们在哪里……无论是你们现在在做什么……我希望你们三个都能照顾好自己…… 关于骨钉贤者的对话 学完一个骨钉技艺之后： Hmm, you seem a little different. Something has changed in your bearing. Ah! The way you hold your nail! So you've learnt a Nail Art... Very interesting. I wonder, do you have the passion to continue your training? 升级骨钉之后： You've found a new nail, then? It looks like a much finer weapon than the last. Hmm? Oh, this is the same nail... but it's been honed! By someone extremely skilled... A nail is an extension of ourselves, it is the instrument by which we shape the world around us. It's a sacred duty to keep its edges sharp. ...Heh, sorry. I shouldn't ramble on like that. Let's talk Geo instead. 学完所有的骨钉技艺之后： ...So, another would join our group. 我要给你一个礼物，武士。我作为店主真是很难把它免费割舍给别的虫子啊。 但作为伟大的骨钉贤者，我必须承认你的技艺。你已经掌握了我其他学生的所有技能。按照传统，你也可以获得这枚勋章。 自豪地把它戴上吧，骨钉大师，以后不会再有虫子能拥有这种东西了。 继续对话： Off you go Nailmaster. I've nothing more to give you... Nothing for free at least. I'll be up briefly and eager take your Geo in trade for my precious wares. 之后再来打招呼： How are your travels, Nailmaster? As time goes by, I'm sure you'll only grow stronger. If you see your fellow Nailmasters again, tell them I carry them in my thoughts always. And that they should come and buy something from their old teacher as a mark of respect. 在地下室的梦之钉对话： ……这些精巧的武器……吉欧的战争更加激烈了…… 相遇位置： 斯莱第一次出现在遗忘十字路东南部的一间废弃小屋中。和他对话之后他就会出现在德特茅斯。 （待补位置图） 细节补充： 根据 Twitch 直播透露的信息，开发者原本是要把斯莱设计成一个困难的 Boss 。设定中，他使用的骨钉和其他骨钉大师的差不多大。 斯莱如此深藏不露实际上已有过多次暗示。比方说，初次和他相遇时他的第一句话：“Oro, you oaf... you wield your nail... like a club...（官方文本待导入）”就提到了骨钉大师奥罗。他自称“普通的斯莱”，不过他多次评价过主角的骨钉。 斯莱是唯一一个需要购买一件物品来解锁下一件物品的商人。